pixel_heroes_byte_magicfandomcom-20200215-history
Choices/ Mini Bosses/ Rare Items Guide
This guide will cover thing that can happen to you while you're on your way to the dungeon or to the town. It will mainly contain mini bosses guide and choices that will get you rare items. By "Rare Items" I mean items which have it's name written in pink and that are hard to get and are different from items you can buy in the shops in town. You can also take a look at my Heroes Guide And my Complete Dungeons Guide 1) Mini Bosses: Death boss: Immune to sick, confuse, dull, soft, poison, bleed Deals magical non elemental damage Inflicts curse, sick Can be stunned, cursed ! It seemed to me that she has a good physical defence, so attack her rather with magic. I killed it on my way to the first dungeon with herbalist and witch: 1st move: herbalist's '' Peace'' skill with 100% chance stun. Enemies:Death breaks free from stun. Then, I used Witch's special skill '' Hex''. These 2 moves killed the Death :D Drops: Deadly Sceathe(range:1 /deals non elemental magical damage/ deals 0 + 100 % str attack + 100% dex attack + 100% int attack + 100% faith attack/ inflicts curse and sick both with 50% chance However, if you encounter it later in the game, Death will get stronger and it'll be impossible to kill it with 2 hits, resulting in a much more risky combat. Here are some advices: 1) if you don't have heroes with curse and stun abilities, DON'T EVEN TRY! The battle will result in a sudden game over. 2) don't kill other enemies before Death, otherwise she'll be forced to attack you and kill your heroes. With other enemies alive, they can attack you instead of the Death. So don't attack them and don't use hit-all abilities. 3) if you prepare your heroes for a battle against Death, equip them before leaving town/dungeon. Max out magic resistance(even if it will probably not help you), equip weapons with curse and stun debuffs for all the heroes. 4) Taser is your homie, Taser is your friend. Seriously, use it. Equip it whenever you're going on a walk. It's only useful in here. However, if you use it, prepare yourself for a long battle. Polyp boss: Inflicts confuse, stun Immune to confused, dull, bleed, sick, infested, stun Can be soft, burn, poisoned, cursed, blessed Has a loooot of hp Deals magical damage only Use Howl : neutral magical range all (inflict stun) Use Scary Presence : neutral magical range all (inflict confuse) Use Desinterest : heal self 1HP Drops: tentacle whip(range:1-3,deals non elemental physical damage/deals 8 + 20% str damage +100% dex damage/inflicts infest with 90% chance/base damage: 8) 2) Rare Items you can get with good choices: A) When you encounter Frodo, Sam and Gollum, choose to take the ring. You'll engage some ghosts, then after winning the battle you'll get '' The One Ring''(range:self /heals 1hp and inflicts conceal and curse with 100% chance/doesn't depend on any attribute/base damage :1) B) when you encounter '' pale hand'' sticking from the ground, sometimes when you choose to pull it out, a necromancer starts to talk to you in your head and gives you the '' Hand of Cale'' it works as a book, dealing 5+110% int related earth elemental magical attack to everybody(range:all) /inflicts sick with 50% chance.If you choose '' hit it'' instead, you will then fight some enemies (including Hand of Cale, and after winning you'll get the hand. Also, sometimes when you choose to pull out the hand you just engage some zombies Once, after a battle against 3 '' undead'', I got '' The Biting Skull'' (range:1/deals non elemental magical damage/deals 10 + 40% str damage + 60 % dex damage + 60% faith damage/ inflicts curse with 50% chance and bless with 25% chance). I don't think that it's related to the choice you make when you see a hand sticking out of the ground, it's more likely to be a rare drop from '' the undead'' enemy. C) when you find a green pipe(from Mario), and you choose '' teach into it'', sometimes you find '' A Sword Of Shrooms''(range:1/deals non elemental physical damage/deals 25 + 10% str related damage +10% dex related damage + 10% int related damage + 10% faith related damage/ inflicts sick and poison both with 100% chance) D) when you encounter '' Old Hero'' and choose to hear a sad story, you will get '' mysterious drum'', a weapon with: range:1/deals non elemental physical damage /deals 5 + 80% faith attack damage. If you'll choose to hear a happy story, you'll get nothing. E) when you encounter a Skyborn on tbe road (for me, it was the one with dark hair, but I think it works randomly),she says that she wants to chase down bandits. If you choose to help her, you'll get Skyborn Armor, an armor that gives you +3 physical defence/+2 magical defence and 50% resistance to air element. I don't think that it works everytime you choose this option, but it works, so it's worth a try :) Also, I got the Skyborn Armor twice for simply finishing a quest for Sapphire(the Skyborn character in your village). It's stats can vary, I once had 2 skyborn armors at the time, one with +2/+3 defence and another with +12/+6 defences, however, both had 50% air resistance. F) When you engage some goblins on your way to the dungeon , you can get a Staff Of Healing (which is most probably a rare drop from Goblin Bishop): Range: Party, heals for 45 + 10% FAI damage. G) After engaging Enigmus, you can get a Strange Mask (rare drop from Enigmus?), it's a helm that gives you +3 phys defence, +3 magical defence and gives you immunity against confuse, it's a really good helm!